Elidani Shovin
Name: Elidani Shovin Age: 20﻿ (physically) 27 (actually) Rank: -previous- Jedi Padawan Comander﻿ leader of the Ravens Faction: -previously- jedi order -previously- Galactic Army of The Republic the Ravens Weapons: two twin yellow lightsabers﻿ Force Sensitivity: high Race: human Gender: female Homeworld: Coruscant Height: 5’6” Weight: 135 lbs Hair Colour: blonde Eye Colour: blue Personality: happy and kind, but serious and strict if needed Biography: Elidani was the daughter of a forbidden love between a Jedi and a Mandalorian General. She was a diligent student and gained respect quickly with her peers, as she was younger, but determined to prove that she was worthy of her rank, and to be better than anyone expected her to be, as she never settled for the path of least resistance. Elidani didn’t find out her true heritage until she became a padawan under her mother at age 13. She was shocked and in denial about the whole concept, but she eventually learned to accept it. She and her mother formed a close bond as both mother and daughter and as master and padawan. Upon her mother's death by a mercenary who infiltrated the Jedi Temple 20 BBY, Elidani was devastated, she was upset for days, but she was forced to move on due to the escalating clone war. She was assigned a new master and returned to the front, serving as a padawan commander. She fought in remembrance of her mother, and ended up gaining a high respect from the clones due to her kindness and selflessness, also by her military strategy. She fought alongside the soldiers, viewing their lives as being just as important as her own. Elidani survived order 66 because her cruiser crashed on an unknown planet and she and a clone were the only survivors. She easily defeated the clone, as he was weaponless and ended up knocking him out, then escaping on a ship stolen from a nearby village. She flew to Mandalore, where she knew father would be. He welcomed her, happy that she was alive and trained her in the Mandalorian ways. Elidani ended up forsaking the Jedi ways for some time, for the safety of herself and her father. One day she decided to leave, after detecting some suspicion the some suspected her to be a Jedi. She flew to Tattoine where she met Chandler Grimes and started up The Ravens, a rebellious group of people in hiding to strike out and make a stand against the Empire. On a mission to retrieve weapons for The Ravens, she was frozen in carbonite to avoid detection from the scanners. Unfortunately, the ship malfunctioned leaving her drifting in space, lost to the Ravens and gone forever, thought to be dead in the eyes of the galaxy. ﻿Seven years later, due to a strange surge of Radiation hitting the beacon, it activated once again and was picked up by a group of Rebels, who came to the rescue. Elidani, though _extremely_ carbon sick, was still alive. Once she semi-recovered, she thanked the people who had saved her and traveled to Alderaan, having some hope to find the Ravens. She found the original base, but it was completely abandoned, blaster marks on the walls. She went into the building and to the main control center and put in the codes, accessing the main camera and audio footage. She found that most of the Ravens had escaped just before the imperials had invaded the base. She left the base deciding to try to find out where the Ravens were. She found a place to stay for a while. Finally, after weeks of searching, she was in a nearby cantina when she overheard some people talking about the Ravens that gave her a lead as to where they possibly were. When she entered where the base possibly was, she was mistaken for an imperial and taken captive by her own men. She was put in a cell until a Raven leader came in and almost immediately recognized her and released her. Elidani is now back in position as one of the main leaders of the Ravens.